gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Voxelplox/Apology
I know I've been a jerk lately. I'm just slightly annoyed at things like User blog:John Breasly/Voxel Shouldn't Be Rollback, User blog:Lord Matthew Blastshot/Our Voice Matters and other blogs refering to what happened a few weeks ago. First off, the "takeover"? Now let me ask you this, why would we give up everything for that? We are guilty in the sense we discussed how the wiki could be better, and why some users cause too much drama on the wiki. Mostly, it was kind of a joke, and a way for us to joke around and act like idiots :p For example, e joked about how the wiki should invade other wikis (thats a joke :P) Now lets get back on topic. I've been a jerk. I'm just not happy with how things are going on the wiki, and have had a large amount of stress outside the wiki. I also don't like how lenient the wiki is on somethings, which is why for awhile I've asked for a no tolerance policy like our sister wiki has as a way to easily get rid of the problems of spam, rudeness, drama. Also after thinking about it, I think roleplay should be based on the game, not wiki. However, with that point I think we need to find a balance with that, to make everyone happy ( and I think I have an idea for that, but am still working on it :p ) Either way, I'm sorry. I know I've lost some people that I considered a friend, and I'm sorry about that, I'm aware that 99.9% of everyone here hates me, but I don't hate any of you, sure I of course dislike some people here ( and thats the case for everyone ) but I don't like for that to turn into any fighting :) So with that in mind, I'd like to apologize in a way to the following people. I'm not going to write a lot because I like it to be short and simple :) -in not particular order- Jack Goldwrecker I'm sorry for some of our disagreements in the past, and I consider you a good friend and I hope you think the same with me :) Jack Pistol I'm sorry you can't became King of Swaziland, but if it helps I here theres an opening in Lesotho for President. Sven I'm sorry if the page, Valuable Warriors made you mad, its not your fault its 99.9% my fault. So to make up for it, here's an imaginary cookie -passes cookie- :) John Breasly We used to be good friends, but because of a few disagreements down the line I think we hated each other, its my fault for that. We have opposing views on how the wiki should be, RP on game, RP on wiki, however I have changed my mind on that. I hope we can be friends again. Matthew Blastshot I think this ties in with my above apology, we've had a lot of disagreements, and I hope that can end and we can be friends. -hands apology cake- Albert I'm not really sure why, but I think you've disliked me ever since we met. It just seems like you always want to pick a fight with me. I could be wrong with that, but I can't blame you, I apparently am not the most favorable person here. But I hope we can be friends and stop that. Parax It's my fault. I'm sorry for picking fights with you. I think it started with a misunderstanding, the whole "take wiki" thing, and went from there. and i am srry 4 claymaing u r 2 lenient bc wat i am saying is i sorry, do u want to lootz? Finally I'm sorry to everyone, its my fault. I know most of you probably wish I wasn't here, and was gone, but hey I'M STILLZ HERE MAKIN THIS BLOG :)' -also I'd like to take this time to point out User blog:Voxelplox/Theme idea? it passed :) Category:Blog posts